Invisable
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade is tired of being invisable.  When she thinks her life cannot get any worse there is one person to catch her before she falls.  But when Jade pushes Tori out of the way of an oncoming truck her life changes
1. Like The Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorous

* * *

><p>Jade sometimes felt like the wind. Everyone knew she was there but nobody could see her. She was getting very frustrated about it too. She never used to be a bitter and angry person but ever since <strong>Tori <strong>came to Hollywood Arts Jade sunk into the background. All of a sudden love was conditioned upon how nice she was. She knew that she could be patient if need be. It means more after awhile anyway. The thing was **awhile **wasn't coming. Everything just continued like the wind. Jade really did like Tori. It was just hard for Jade because of the way her life was going. She didn't notice Beck standing there watching her.

"Jade," he asked, "Honey what's wrong?"

"I don't exist anymore," Jade said.

"What," he asked, "Of course you do?"

At that Jade burst into tears of rage and frustration.


	2. Dawning On Him

Beck stared at Jade confused and bewildered. He had seen her act so many weird ways but not **once **did he ever see her fall apart so badly. Quickly walking over to her he wrapped his arms around her and let her calm down.

"Sweetie what do you mean you're invisible," he asked her.

"Your love," Jade said, "depends on if I'm nice or not. Everyone thinks VEGA is the best and I'm sinking into the background and this whole be nice thing… I feel like I'm always being egged on. You know it may not bother you but to me it's more than that. You're like my heart and when we can't be together I can't breathe."

Beck never realized how serious that was. He didn't think he was hurting her with that. He just wanted her to see that she couldn't be mean to people. It wasn't cool.

"Okay first off," he said, "I love you no matter what. There were some issues I was dealing with last month. Everything is fine now."

Jade nodded and looked at him expectantly waiting for him to continue.


	3. Control?

"Secondly," he told her, "If I ever made you feel like you are only loved when you're at your best believe me I regret doing that. I was going through some things last month which is why I couldn't be with you for awhile. By the way when we're not together it affects me as well."

The truth was that Beck wasn't seeing things through Jade's eyes. He was looking at the situation as Jade needed to be controlled but he didn't realize that Jade's world was **OUT OF CONTROL**.

"Ever since Vega came to this school," Jade said, "I've sunk into the background. She gets all the leads. She's a winner. Yes she's dealt with struggles but not as much as I did… not nearly as much as I did. I'll admit that I shouldn't be embarrassing her. But she **bests **me at EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING. It's infuriating. You use my fear of losing you to control me also," Jade said

Beck didn't even realize he was doing that but when he stopped to think about it she was right.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me explain in my story Beck does not mean to do that but he thinks that Jade is basically bullying Tori and being mean to others. He's trying to get her to be nice again like she was before Tori got there but he didn't think of the consequnces that it would bring<p> 


	4. Can't Pretend Anymore

Beck ran a hand through his hair.

"Jade," he said, "That was not EVER my intention. It's just that you were never mean before and all of a sudden you started becoming cruel. I just wanted my Jade back."

"Yeah but you always think it's me that's causing the problem"

"Well I see how mean you get," Beck said, "It was as if you were a different person."

"Even when I try to be nice to her it backfires. Like when I said she must be feeling stupid for example. I was trying to be empathetic"

"Jade empathy is done with a little more compassion"

"Well I don't know how to be a better person Beck. I try. Believe me I try but I don't know how. I hardly get by those weeks."

"How do you get by," he asked her.

Jade sighed and lifted up her shirt revealing a gruesome sight if he ever saw one.


	5. Serious Consequences

Her stomach and breasts were filled with cut marks.

"This one was when you got mad at me," she said pointing at the oldest one, "This was during the time out thing. The rest of them were for every day we couldn't be together"

_I'm gonna go play with my scissors now_

Those words rang in his head. How could he be so stupid?

"JADE," he exclaimed, "That's DANGEROUS!"

"Well maybe," Jade admitted, "But I didn't know what else to do. I was losing you. You were so distant. You… wouldn't let us be together. The cutting ease the emotional pain."

"PROMISE ME," he said tears filling his eyes, "That you will **never **do anything like that again!"

"Beck," she said, "Are you crying?"

"I COULD HAVE LOST YOU," he exclaimed, "Did you see a doctor? THOSE CUTS COULD GET INFECTED"

She nodded and wiped away his tears with her thumb.


	6. Jade Did WHAT!

The next day was a Friday. Jade and Cat went shopping at the mall. Jade had promised Beck she would be back by nine o'clock. The phone rang at 8 o'clock.

"Hello?"

"Beck," Cat said, "It's me. We're in the hospital."

Beck's heart started pounding thinking of Jade's cuts.

"What happened," he asked.

"Jade pushed Tori out of the way of an oncoming truck," Cat explained, "The truck ran over Jade's foot"

_Jade did what, _Beck thought to himself.

"On my way," he said out loud.

…

Beck's father who happened to be Jade's doctor greeted him at the door.

"How's Jade," Beck demanded.

"The good news is that she's alive," his father said, "and none of her vital organs were injured. The bad news is depending on the damage we may have to amputate her foot"


	7. It's just a foot

Jade lay back on her hospital bed tears streaming down her face. She was on morphine so there was no pain but she might lose her foot. She would be a freak and not the good kind of freak. Beck rushed in.

"JADE," he exclaimed, "I just heard"

"I may lose my foot," Jade said tears spilling from her eyes.

"No matter," he told her, "It's just a foot."

"But it's a part of me," Jade said, "When you fell in love with me I was whole"

"Jade," he said firmly, "You **are **whole. It is not your foot that makes you whole. You're Jade. You're the girl that I love and that I always HAVE loved and that I always WILL love. There is NOTHING that can ever change that. I love you and I don't want you to lose your foot but I don't care if you do. You are NOT your foot."


End file.
